Adieu mon Coeur
by Diabella
Summary: Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps et ils s'aiment, mais parfois, l'amour peut ériger de lui même des barrières infranchissables... ONE SHOT


**Nouvelle fics, j'en profite, la fac ne va pas tarder à m'ouvrir ses portes... Alors j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête... Il n'y a aucun message dans ce que je raconte... seulement, je sais que c'est un peu (beaucoup, voir énormément) de moi dans cette histoire...**

**voilà, je vous laisse lire en paix ; sachez tout de meme que rien ne m'appartient... Quoi que... vu que je n'utilise aucun prénoms... On peut dire que tout m'appartient, mais que je vais faire comme s'il s'agissait de Harry et d'Hermione, ce qui n'était pas le cas à la base...**

**Attention, cette fics n'a rien à voir avec les personnages et l'histoire d'origine**

**Bisousssss**

* * *

**Adieu mon coeur**

Prostrée dans le noir depuis trois jours, avec son seul souvenir installé près d'elle, elle se laissait mourir. Il était parti. Il ne reviendrait plus maintenant. Elle le savait.

Elle était la générosité incarnée, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, incapable de remettre sa parole en doute. Elle voulait tout lui offrir. Elle se serait donnée corps et âme pour lui. Il était la porte ouverte au bonheur. Sa seule présence pansait toutes ses blessures… et ce n'était pas les plaies qui manquaient. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, son cœur était à nu et lorsqu'elle sortait dans la rue, elle avait peur que quelqu'un se rende compte de la faille immense qui s'était logée dans son corps, de sa faiblesse.

Les premiers mois, tout avait été magique, elle s'était vue sourire sincèrement. Il la prenait dans ses bras et son corps semblait alors s'élever dans les airs. Il l'embrassait et son esprit éclatait en mille morceaux. Lorsqu'il était là, il n'y avait rien d'autre, il lui était impossible de réfléchir. Elle l'avait aimé et aujourd'hui, elle l'adorait. Sacrifice, don de soi, elle était prête à tout pour lui. Elle l'avait connu renfermé sur lui-même. Elle si ouverte en apparence, si joyeuse, si prompte à la rigolade… Elle l'avait déridé, elle avait aimé le voir sourire, l'entendre rire, voir son visage s'illuminer. Ils avaient discuté et avaient appris à se connaître. C'était un garçon cultivé et plein de ressources. Elle n'en avait jamais douté, mais il le cachait bien. Derrière son manque de confiance en lui, derrière sa mine sombre et son caractère de râleur invétéré. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui comme ça. Elle aimait sa gaucherie, sa timidité, son regard quand elle allait mal, ses yeux qui semblaient lui dire qu'il la protègerait toujours. Elle l'aimait parce que même s'il n'était pas souvent avec elle, il ne l'oubliait pas pour autant. Elle l'aimait parce que même s'il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, ils étaient tout de même présents et non sans valeur.

Or, l'amour n'est pas ce qui rend heureux. L'amour est dangereux. Car plus on se découvre, plus on s'attache, plus on devient sujet aux doutes et aux angoisses que l'on croyait disparues. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit plus attaché qu'elle, mais le temps n'avait pas joué en sa faveur. La relation qu'ils avaient au début, où elle refusait d'éprouver un amour profond pour lui, n'avait pas tardé à changer. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle ne voulait plus souffrir d'aimer, elle ne voulait plus se montrer fragile et sans défense. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur que d'un simple mot, il puisse l'anéantir. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Non pas à cause d'un mot, mais par cette simple absence de parole. Elle passait ses heures à attendre qu'il l'appelle, qu'il lui rende visite, qu'il lui dise qu'il était là. Elle lui a dit ce qu'elle ressentait et sa présence s'est fait de plus en plus rare auprès d'elle, il lui a dit qu'il avait peur. Mais elle avait mille raisons d'être plus terrorisée que lui. Elle avait déjà souffert d'avoir trop aimé, de s'être donnée toute entière à une personne qui ne ressentait pas la même puissance de sentiments. Elle savait ce que c'était de pleurer toute la journée, de ne se laisser aucun répit, de devoir faire comme ci tout allait bien devant les autres, ses proches, et de s'effondrer sur le parquet froid de sa chambre dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Elle se collait au mur, recroquevillée, les genoux sous le menton, les nerfs à vif et elle pleurait. Ce n'était pas seulement des larmes, c'était une plainte, un cri désespéré, une crise, une sorte de convulsion incontrôlable. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer de nouveau dans ce tourbillon de perles salées, de dégoût d'elle-même.

Alors, quand elle s'est rendue compte que ses yeux redevenaient humides, que ses nuits n'en étaient plus, que ses jours s'allongeaient sans lui, elle a compris que tout recommençait et elle s'est une fois de plus murée dans le silence. Elle a demandé conseil et on lui a dit qu'elle ne devait pas continuer. On lui a dit que personne ne voulait la voir aussi malheureuse qu'avant et qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne aussitôt les choses en mains. Mais elle en était incapable. Comme pour le reste, elle n'avait jamais su dire les mots qui font mal. Car elle avait dépassé la ligne, c'était de sa faute à elle, elle était maintenant au delà de l'amour, elle en était au niveau où l'amour ne rend plus heureux, mais devient un supplice tellement le besoin de l'autre est présent. Elle s'est demandée si c'était une maladie, s'il fallait qu'elle soit soignée, si c'était un état contrôlable, mais par peur de la réponse, elle n'a rien tenté.

Finalement, n'ayant aucune nouvelle, il est venu lui rendre visite. Il est, comme d'habitude, entré sans frapper et l'a découverte, contre ce mur, seul lot de consolation qu'elle avait. Il s'est accroupi face à elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle s'est remise à pleurer, comme s'il venait de prononcer les mots les plus douloureux qui soient. Il a délicatement posé sa main sur sa joue et l'a forcée à redresser un peu la tête, la priant de cesser de pleurer. Elle n'a pas pu le regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, à ne pas donner signe de vie, il allait finir par venir. Elle savait que jamais plus ils ne seraient ici tous les deux à l'avenir. Elle savait tout cela, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter. L'aurait-elle été un jour ? Elle n'en savait rien et ne le saurait jamais. Il était venu plus tôt que prévu, peut-être l'aimait-il plus que ce qu'elle avait supposé… Elle ferma les yeux, redressa la tête et écarta ses paupières pour découvrir un regard froid et vide. Il fit un bref mouvement en arrière, il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce regard n'annonçait rien de bon. Il attendit patiemment quelques minutes, la tête vide, inquiet à l'idée que ses pires craintes puissent se produire aujourd'hui. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et les mots se répercutèrent au ralentit dans leur tête. C'était terminé. Elle lui avait dit, elle en avait eu la force, elle qui s'en croyait incapable. Mais elle savait encore que le pire restait à venir.

Il s'est levé, faillit trébucher, s'est retourné tel un automate et a mit un pied devant l'autre. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait pris cette décision, il savait seulement qu'elle ne changerait plus d'avis. Il savait que c'était une fille réfléchit qui ne prenait pas décision à la légère. Il ne souffrait pas, aucun poids ne comprimait son cœur, du moins, pas encore, il était comme anesthésié. Mais dès qu'il allait rentrer dans sa voiture, dès que la portière se serait machinalement fermée, il savait que ce qu'il allait ressentir serait insoutenable. Alors il marchait au ralentit, espérant reculer ce moment le plus possible.

Elle, est restée là, contre son mur. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi douloureux que de regarder celui qu'elle aimait s'en aller pour toujours. Car ça ne servait à rien d'espérer devenir ami avec lui, d'espérer même le revoir. Il faudrait à l'avenir qu'elle l'évite, autrement, elle risquerait de s'effondrer sur place. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle venait d'épuiser ses dernières forces pour rompre. Rien que d'entendre ce mot se répercuter dans son crâne la faisait crier de douleur.

Et voilà trois jours qu'elle était là, qu'elle n'avait ni bougé, ni mangé, ni bu. Elle se laissait mourir. Lui, avait repris le dessus dès qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Sa peine n'avait pas durée, elle avait été remplacée par de la colère. Il n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles, il savait qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu au téléphone, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'il allait la supplier de revenir, c'était comme ça chez lui, les hommes étaient fiers et ne montraient pas ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Il n'a appris qu'elle était morte que le jour de son incinération. Il ne s'y est pas présenté. A ses yeux, cela n'aurait eu aucun intérêt ; son cœur, qui lui avait un temps appartenu, ne battait plus.

* * *

**Valavala... Laissez moi vos impressions siouplé... Merci bien...**

**Diabella**


End file.
